


A Mid summer night's wet dream

by Inuhime



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bottom Miroku, Dog demon anatomy, Fluff and Humor, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miroku is a slut and a pervert, No actual mpreg, Sex In A Cave, Shameless Smut, We already know that, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from an exorcism Miroku runs into Sesshoumaru in a cave, on a warm summer night. What happens next is a tale only for them. Who knew the demon Lord could be so easily 'agitated'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mid summer night's wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> “A Mid Summer night's wet dream”  
> Written by: Inuhime, Aka:Inuhime1  
> “Written for fun, I make no money off this. Inuyasha and all it's characters belong to the awesome Rumiko Takahashi”  
> Couple: Sesshoumaru/Miroku  
> Warnings: Yaoi (male/male), Lots of smut, mentions of animal anatomy not found in normal males (Sesshoumaru is a 'dog' demon soo he's not normal))... Don't say I didn't warn ya...  
> ~~~  
> I wanted to take the time and thank in advance whatever Kudos this gets, or anyone reads and likes my story. It always makes my day. This is a one-shot. I love this pairing and this has been running around my head for a long while, It just took me having the time to actually write it down. I tried to keep Miroku in character, if he's slightly off I apologize in advance. Never actually write him much. By the way, if this gives anyone any ideas for a story with these two by all means write it and post it. I always welcome more for this pairing. LOL Anywhooo.... On with the story.

~*~Miroku's pov~*~

The end of Naraku was supposed to be a glorious time for us. I was supposed to marry Sango; We tried to make it work but it didn't. Such things happen I suppose. Surprisingly I'm not too broken up about it, I don't know why. I thought I loved her. But I suppose when you think you won't live another day you can think a lot of things that aren't true just to make yourself feel better.  
So while my friends are back at the village, just going on about their day. Inuyasha probably getting annoyed with Shippou, Sango with her brother, Lady Kaede teaching young Rin; I'm out here just coming back from doing an exorcism I had to do in a neighboring village. It had been nothing major, so I didn't feel the need to involve Inuyasha into it. Truth be told walking alone through the forest on a nice summer night like this is rather calming, It settles the spirits if you will. That and Inuyasha would be whining about how boring it all was, and how slow am I. 

~*~

The breeze blew through the forest, it made the young monk look up at the moon, as a small smile graced his features. The smile didn't last long, he looked around when all the birds and animal life in the forest went quiet. His senses and abilities picking up the aura of a youkai, a powerful one. At first he was going to walk the other way quickly. But then he realized the aura seemed familiar. As he was touching a tree for stability with one hand and holding his staff with the other while he tried to pick up more information, when he realized he'd touched something wet on the tree. One look with what little light there was thanks to the setting sun told him it was blood. That made him frown. 

He could hear the many thoughts in his head trying to tell him what to do. Part of him wanted to investigate, the other wanted him back at the village where it was safe, he could get Inuyasha and come back in any case. Of course by then something horrible could have happened if this was the demon he thought it was. He kept looking at the blood on his hand. It seemed to make up his mind for him. 

“I hope I don't regret this...” Miroku said to himself holding his staff close to him as he went down the trail in the forest following the aura, and the trail of blood. He followed the trail to a cave, inside he could see a fire going. The aura was very strong, so he knew the demon in question was inside. From the blood trail, he could tell what ever the injury was had been healing. 

“Lord Sesshoumaru...?” Miroku called out coming into the cave, holding his sutras on one hand just in case. 

“I didn't think you'd still be suicidal monk.” Sesshoumaru said from the back of the cave as he rested against the rocky wall, and just starred at the fire. 

“Oh, I am not, I rather like life. Besides if you wanted me dead you had plenty of opportunities already.” Miroku said coming closer. 

“I do not require your assistance, Leave...” Sesshoumaru said without looking up at the monk. 

“The trail of blood I saw while walking here would suggest other wise. Rin would be very sad to know I came upon you wounded and did not at least try to help you.” Miroku said calmly, clearly dealing with Inuyasha for so long, had only strengthened his patience.

“It is healing. Your human conscience is clear.” Sesshoumaru added as he removed a layer of clothing and folded it gracefully into a pile besides him. It was getting too hot now. He hated this time of year. Usually it didn't strike him too badly, and he could even discard it's existence. This year however, there where a lot of females around make that difficult. 

Miroku wasn't an idiot. He knew what time of the year it was, and he could tell from the way the demon lord's eyes where flashing between their normal amber and the demonic red that he was in the middle of 'it'.  
“I take it some demon out there decided to try and get too personal? Your females this time of year can be... enthusiastic.” He said giving the demon Lord a small knowing smile. 

Now that did make Sesshoumaru look up to the monk. “What would you know of it, monk? I am surprised my half breed brother let you out of care for this long.” He said with his tone showing annoyance. 

“I do not belong to Inuyasha. But he does get concerned so I can understand how you could take it as such. As for how I know, as you stated before, I am a monk; As such it is necessary to know all sorts of things.” Miroku sitting down after he had placed a small kettle from his robes, placed some water, and herbs into it and put it to heat by the fire. “I could aid you; I don't do this for anyone of course, but seeing as you are my best friend's brother; And you did aid us in the defeat of Naraku, which means in a way I do owe you my life.” He said very logically speaking. 

“I don't take aid from humans.” Sesshoumaru said looking back to the fire, the scent from what ever it was in the kettle was now reaching his sensitive nose, it was making him curious. 

“You aren't curious as to what aid I am offering? I can figure the reason you do not want to take up those 'females' offers. You aren't interested in fathering pups. That would inevitably happen if you allowed yourself to have fun with them.” Miroku said with a small smirk, that you could tell hid a lot of pervert thoughts. He could tell he was raising the demon Lord's curiosity now. He had said the truth, he wouldn't offer himself to just anyone. But the demon lord was gorgeous, it didn't matter if he was a man. He had few qualms about sleeping with men, he'd done it before, he'd probably do it again. He knew he was probably unique in his thinking among most humans this day and age; And most of the males he'd slept with where youkai. It was probably another thing that made him unique, and one of the things that had made him rethink his future with Sango. 

“What is it exactly that you are brewing, monk?” Sesshoumaru finally asked, watching the human male intently. 

“In the kettle?” Miroku asked with an innocent smile. “It is just tea. Just in case you do decide to take me up on my offer of course. I will drink it and then we can both be assured there won't be any little surprises in the next few months.” He said with that smile still on his face. 

All Sesshoumaru could do at the moment was stare at the human monk and wonder just what type of man his brother was dealing with here, and if all this had anything to do with why his brother seemed to keep such a tight leach on the monk. He knew fully well what the monk was speaking about of course. His seed was powerful, and the monk's holy powers would make them even more so. No one knew why, it should be the opposite but sleeping with a monk could cause a pregnancy. It had happened before. Demons after all didn't tend to be honorable most of the time; And during the summers just about any hole would do for most. Specially if it was in a nice virginal, utterly pure monk. Though Sesshoumaru could tell the monk in front of him was not all that virginal, he was still pure; And he knew that had to do with his holy powers. From experience he knew the monk was powerful, probably more than he realized or admitted.

“And my brother would have no problems with this? The last thing I want is my brother making a nuisance out of himself after this is over.” Sesshoumaru asked looking to the monk carefully. He still had to wonder if he'd even be able to please himself with the monk of course. He'd never touched a human in such a way, let alone a human male. Though if he had to admit it to himself, the monk was pleasant to look at, but he hadn't seen his body yet.

“I stated before, I don't belong to Inuyasha.” Miroku said with his always sure nonchalant tone. He finished preparing the tea and then drank it down calmly, went over to the entrance of the cave and placed some sutras. After a bit of chanting the cave was sealed so they would not be watched or bothered. “There. Now if I remember correctly this particular cave has hot spring at the back. Is that why you picked it?” Miroku asked curiously. 

“The blood had to be washed off.” Sesshoumaru said calmly, still watching and studying every one of the monk's moves. 

“Of course, how silly of me to forget you always have to be immaculate.” Miroku said giving the demon Lord a small smirk of a smile as he went to the back chamber of the cave, sure enough there was the hot spring. He tested the waters and found them good, a bit hotter than he'd liked but it was better than an ice cold spring outside. As he started disrobing he was well aware he was being watched by the demon lord who was now standing a few steps away from the spring. 

Miroku placed his numerous monk implements and such on top of his folded robes, and once he was completely nude he carefully got into the water. He looked over to the demon Lord, and had to smirk again when he saw the look on that handsome face. “I take it you find me acceptable, Lord Sesshoumaru?!” He said with a chuckle. 

“Hn.” Sesshoumaru said as he took off what was left of his clothing and came over to the hot spring's edge. He went in, now he himself had a smirk as well. “I can see why my brother would keep you around. You are … acceptable... for a human.” Sesshoumaru said floating over to the monk. He told himself it was merely the time of year; And it was better to take the monk up on his offer rather than sit here in this cave with a raging need that he could barely control. 

“I think that was almost a compliment.” Miroku said and blinked back in a bit of surprise when the demon Lord closed the gap between them, and in a flash he was against the edges of the hot spring, skilled arms on him, seemingly wanting to touch every inch of skin on him. 

“You had better be sure you can take me, monk.” Sesshoumaru said as he leaned in and started little nipping kisses around the monk's neck and down to his chest and abs. 

The monk bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning. “I am very sure I can, my lord.” Miroku said with an accent on the 'my' part of sentence. Something he noticed made the demon lord growl softly. He wasn't sure if it was in approval or not at first, but when the kisses got more intense he had his answer. A little yelp later and he was seated at the edge, on the smooth rocks there his feet opened wide and a certain demon lord between them. Miroku actually blushed, the look on the Lord's eyes were enough to melt any one. He could swear he was looking into his soul or something, he hadn't thought the lord's eyes could look so intense. 

One hand went to his privates, along with one very very hot mouth. Miroku felt his mind start to turn to goo as he felt it all. Between the fingers inside him, stretching him, and that devious mouth on his cock, it was clear that Sesshoumaru was trying to test him. He would have loved to last longer, but as it was he couldn't. He barely had time to warn Sesshoumaru before he orgasmed. 

Sesshoumaru smirked evily, after the monk's orgasm he moved him further, pushing him onto a flat, smooth rock behind him, and getting the monk on his back. “I hope for your sake you can last longer than this.” He said licking his lips clean with an devilish smirk, but noticed how the monk opened his legs wider. Much to his surprise the monk shifted positions getting on all fours, and raising his bottom up into the air. He knew there wouldn't be any more preparation other than what he'd been offered already, The demon lord was much too gone for that, thankfully for Miroku the Lord had noticed the vial of oil and used plenty of it. Because while the monk was far from virginal, Sesshoumaru had noticed it would still be a tight fit, and it was never his wish to harm or cause pain to his sexual partners. It was actually quite a turn off. 

“I see you're eager.” Sesshoumaru said with a small devilish smirk coming up behind the monk, he entered him slowly; careful not to go in too fast or too hard. He felt the monk around him and it was tighter than he'd even imagined. He actually heard himself groan in pleasure, threatening to have an orgasm already. 

Even with one orgasm already Miroku could hardly control himself. He braced himself as best he could, because he'd seen that size when Sesshoumaru had gotten into the water earlier. Really it should scare him, but just thinking about that monster in him made him nearly orgasm again. He could hardly believe that the mighty Sesshoumaru was actually his for tonight. Perhaps Inuyasha was right, he was too much of a pervert for his own good. 

As he felt it start to enter him, he controlled himself. While he still felt less pain than a normal human, it was still painful at first. He felt soo much larger now. But sooner than he expected it shifted to pleasure, He felt him fully in him and gods it was good. A little nudge and a push let Sesshoumaru knew it was alright to move, and after Miroku just braced himself, moaning in pleasure. He was stretching him much more than he even thought his body could, but he couldn't stop moaning at it. 

“You remind me of a bitch in heat, Monk.” Sesshoumaru said with a small controlled groan as he started his pace, fast and hard at first. Then he would slow down to a teasing pace that made Miroku nearly insane. Sesshoumaru noticed how at this pace the monk would push himself onto him, that made him smirk. He wondered truly if his brother had used this monk, the way he was acting now he could tell he'd had a youkai before. The human monk was fully used to this, and he knew no human would give him this pace or stamina. 

All of it and the little moans made Sesshoumaru smirk again, He grabbed the monk by the hips keeping him still and began pounding into him being careful to measure his strength and speed to something he figured the monk could take. He noticed the monk stopped playing with himself and was now just moaning, and whimpering out his name, among other colorful words he didn't think a monk used. Sesshoumaru leaned down, his chest pressing against the monk's back; with one arm snaked down he got the monk to stand on knees, all the while he was pumping in and out of him fast and hard. 

“The monk likes it rough.” Sesshoumaru said as he licked and nipped at the monk's neck and back, the monk would have visible marks after this but he didn't care at the moment. 

“My... lord..... please..... mo....re...” Miroku said amidst the pleasure, it was all that would come out of his mouth. He felt the demon Lord's hand on him, he started to pump him just as fast as he was pounding into him and that just made Miroku whimper out the lord's name again, along with a loud moan as he orgasmed for the second time into the Lord's hand. He heard the pleasured growl behind him, He was sure he'd just gotten much tighter, and clearly Sesshoumaru approved. Miroku could hardly think, he didn't know how much time had passed but he knew it had to be a long while. He could barely think of anything other than the amazing marvel of male inside him, that pace never slowing or wavering as Sesshoumaru just took everything he wanted from him. He could feel the constant little nips at his neck now. If he would have been paying a little more attention he would have heard his best friend outside in the forest calling his name. As it was all he could heard was his moaning, and the demon lord's soft almost purr like growls. At another nip at his throat Miroku was unable to control himself any longer, he orgasmed harder than before, his mind going blank.

Sesshoumaru just bit back a moan as the monk got even tighter. He grabbed his hips forcefully once more, keeping the monk from moving on his own. As the the sun outside started to peek over the horizon he felt himself grow inside the monk; Unfortunately for the monk he had enjoyed more than he'd thought and his knot would reflect that. He growled out loudly, biting his own bottom lip to keep from biting the monk's neck as he filled the monk's insides to the max and the large knot inside made it impossible for him to move further. He heard the monk gasp out, and yelp but it just made him smirk, as he carefully picked him up, getting to his feet without jostling him too much and laying back against the cave wall with the monk tight around him still gasping. 

“I told you to be sure you could take me monk.” Sesshoumaru said with a small smirk, and a little silent wince as he felt another rush of spurting coming. 

The first thing he felt after his orgasm was unbelievable size just getting bigger around the base. That made Miroku's eyes go wide, his breath caught in his throat, He could hear himself yelping now, he tried to control it but it did little good. He was so full and stretched, and then it got even worse when the demon lord just started filling him with his seed. Even being moved didn't break his shock from it all. It was so much, he heard Sesshoumaru say something, but it just didn't filter into his mind. After a while the wave after wave of seed stopped and he felt Sesshoumaru move them to their sides, he finally started to relax, and come down from the euphoria and ecstasy that had mixed with a bit of pain at the end. 

~

At some point after that he'd fallen asleep. When he woke up he was no longer impaled by that massiveness of the demon Lord. Even though he was sore he sat up, and looked behind him. He couldn't help the smile that appeared because there was the killing perfection just sleeping; Looking more like an angel sent from above than a demon Lord. To Miroku seeing him like this was amazing. He didn't think he could look so innocent. He got up moving carefully so as not to wake him, and went to the hot spring at the back of the cave. After cleaning himself up very well, he went to his things and dabbed a bit of purifying oil all over. He was putting on his robes again when he felt eyes on him. 

“Leaving without a word.” Sesshoumaru said watching the monk. He didn't know what that oil was, but he found he didn't like it. The monk didn't smell a thing like him now, it was as if last night had not happened. He would have to analyze later why that bothered him so much.

“I didn't wish to wake you. I know that sort of thing can take a lot out of you demons.” Miroku said now fully dressed, staff in hand as he came over to Sesshoumaru. “You know where to find me. You could always come to see me... sometime...” Miroku said giving the demon lord a small mischievous smile.

“If I was a lower class of man I'd feel a bit used right now, monk.” Sesshoumaru said with all the coldness and seriousness now back in his tone. He watched the monk and saw the sparkle in those violet eyes. 

“Oh? I did come to help you, And judging by how you are back to normal I think my duties have been completed.” Miroku said leaning down to the now sitting demon lord, he gave him a quick but passionate kiss on the lips and then moved to the entrance of the cave where he took off the sutras so the demon lord could leave when he wished. 

“Inuyasha was looking for you earlier. I imagine your sutras made it impossible for him to tell you and I were in here.” Sesshoumaru said watching the monk's reaction to that news. It was something along the lines of annoyance; it made Sesshoumaru smirk. 

“I am sure he will find me.” Miroku said turning to look at Sesshoumaru again. “You will be well now, my lord?” He asked. 

“I am always well, Monk.” Sesshoumaru answered, getting up and heading to the hot spring to bathe. “By the way, next time I take you; If you purify yourself off me so thoroughly, I will tie you to that sacred tree my 'little' brother likes so much and pound you in front of your little pack.”

Now that made Miroku's eyebrow rise with feigned innocence. “I was not aware you wanted to keep me scented, or that there would be a next time. Would that not indicate to every demon around that you had laid with a human? I thought that would be against your.... wishes...?” Miroku said judging his words carefully. 

“Do not presume to know my wishes, monk.” Sesshoumaru said dipping himself into the water. He missed the knowing smirk on Miroku. 

“Of course.... How silly of me, my Lord. Chalk it up to habit, it will not happen again.” Miroku said trying to keep his tone normal. Inuyasha would have recognized the amusement in it, but he doubted the demon Lord would. He heard the familiar 'Hn' as he turned and left the cave with a big smirk on his face, and a slowness to his walk. 

He was by the village when Inuyasha and Shippou rushed him. Shippou clung to his neck, Miroku just smiled and rubbed the little fox demon's back. 

“Where the fuck have you been? Do you have any fucking idea how much I looked for your ass!!!?” Inuyasha yelled and raged, making Miroku just smile patiently to the half demon. 

“I apologize for that, my friend. It just got dark faster than I expected and I stopped at a cave for the night. I am fine.” Miroku said walking towards the village. “Everyone alright while I was gone?” He asked calmly. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to pick up a thing, technically he wasn't lying, so he wouldn't be able to sense or smell that either. 

“Inuyasha was a big worried idiot all night. Sango told him you'd be fine, but he didn't believe her and just whined and yelled all night about it.” Shippou said with his normal teasing and enthusiastic tone. Of course the familiar bop to the head followed. “Owwww, Miroku Inuyasha is being an idiot.”

“I wasn't whining!?” Inuyasha yelled. Miroku just chuckled softly at it all.

“Anyone make breakfast? I'm starved.” Miroku said since all this was normal for him by this point. 

“Why the fuck are you so happy and calm anyways? Spending the night in a cave usually makes you crabby not happy.” Inuyasha said watching the monk with a grumpy frown. 

“My exorcism went well that's all.” Miroku added, and again technically that wasn't a lie either. He pulled a pouch of coins from his robes and threw it as Inuyasha. “You'll be able to go to the big village to the south and get the materials we need for the new huts.” Miroku said as they reached Kaede's. 

“Yeah, sure... I guess... This mean you extorted those poor people again huh...?” Inuyasha asked following the monk, with the coin pouch now in his safe keeping. He knew something had happened, he wasn't as big of an idiot as they thought. He looked towards the forest where Miroku had come out off, already planning to go and see this 'cave' he said he'd stayed at. 

“Inuyasha, it is not extortion. It is truly not my fault those villagers don't know how to keep spirits away from their temples.” Miroku said innocently as he went inside and the familiar cheerful hellos followed. Inuyasha went inside as well after looking out to the forest again, with the feeling someone was watching. The rest of the day going on as normal for the little group, Inuyasha didn't think anything else of those feelings. But from the forest a cold pair of amber eyes had watched the entire thing.


End file.
